villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Intruder
The Intruder is an unknown thief that breaks into the home of two people called Scott and Sarah. He is the main antagonist of the point-and-click adventure flash game Intruder. Biography On Halloween night, The Intruder breaks into a house inhabited by two people named Scott and Sarah. Sarah hides in one of the upstairs rooms and phones one of her friends (the unseen protagonist). The Protagonist arrives at the house, and enters through the back, after grabbing a flashlight. They go to the laundry room, but accidentally knock over a can and alert The Intruder. He comes to investigate the noise and The Protagonist manages to hide from him. The Protagonist grabs a knife and looks at the calendar on the fridge to figure out the padlock combination on the cellar door. They continue into the cellar and turn the lights back on, and The Intruder goes to Rose's room, allowing The Protagonist to go into the hallway. The Protagonist goes into the office where they discover Scott's dead body with his throat slit. Suddenly Scott's cellphone rings and The Protagonist is forced to hide under the desk. The Intruder comes, takes the phone, and leaves the office. With him gone, The Protagonist uses the knife to pry open a drawer, where they find a gun and ammo. Now armed, The Protagonist enters Rose's room and confronts The Intruder. They manage to wound him, getting hurt in the process, but they are able to carry on into Sam's room. This time, The Protagonist shoots him in the head and The Intruder collapses, supposedly dying. However, The Intruder manages to live through his injuries and calls The Protagonist on the phone, before presumably murdering them and Sarah in a car. Ways to Avoid Choosing these options will result in avoiding The Intruder. *(Front Door) Hide in the next room. *(Front Door) Get out of there. *(Laundry Room) Meow like a cat. *(Laundry Room) Hide in the bathroom. *(Office) Hide under the desk. *(Office) Hide behind the door. Various Attacks Doing any of the following, will lead to The Intruder stabbing or slashing you with a knife. The Protagonist will lose one heart each time they're caught. *Not choosing an option whenever the game tells you The Intruder is coming. *(Front Door) Stand and fight. *(Bathroom) Going to the bathroom. *(Laundry Room) Hide behind the door. *(Kitchen) Going into the lounge when The Intruder's in it. *(Lounge) Watching tv. *(Rose's Room) Continuing without a gun. *(Office) Running outside when Scott's cellphone rings. *(Office) Failing at the maze game on the laptop. *(Rose's Room, Sam's Room) Failing to shoot The Intruder. Appearance He is never fully seen until the end of the game as he is covered in shadows even after the lights are turned back on. At the end however is face is revealed and he appears to have a black beard and big eyebrows. He also wears a trench coat. Gallery TheIntruder03.png|The Intruder coming down to check the front door. TheIntruder04.png|The Intruder slashing the Protagonist. TheIntruder05.png|The Intruder slashing the Protagonist. TheIntruder06.png|The Intruder with his back to the Protagonist in the Lounge. TheIntruder07.png|The Intruder, ready for battle. TheIntruder08.png|The Intruder's shadow. TheIntruder09.png|The Intruder about to stab the Protagonist. TheIntruder10.png|The Intruder checking the Office. TheIntruder11.png|The Intruder injured. TheIntruder12.png TheIntruder13.png|The Intruder's faux defeat. TheIntruder14.png Trivia *The bullets themselves appeared in the game to be blanks, so it could be possible that the blanks were the reason the thief survived. Category:Burglars Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Titular Category:Video Game Villains